Fineasza i Ferba Muzyczno-Klipowe Odliczanie prowadzone przez Fineasza i Ferba
Dundersztyc, Major Monogram, Fineasz i Ferb prowadzą program, w którym wyświetlane są 15 najlepszych piosenek z trzeciego sezonu serialu. Bohaterowie *Narrator *Major Francis Monogram *Heinz Dundersztyc *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Carl Karl Fineasza i Ferba Muzyczno-Klipowe Odliczanie 3 (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się lato, a z latem wakacje, i czasu wolnego jest tyle. Znów pojawia się problem i w mózgu wibracje, jak spędzić najlepiej te chwile... Na przykład: Zrobić rakietę, czy z mumią się pobić, na szczyt Wieży Eiffla się wdrapać. I odkryć to, czego choć nie ma, to jest, Fineasz: Hej! szympansa szamponem ochlapać. Pływać pośród fal, roboty tworzyć też, Geniusza znaleźć też mózg. Fineasz: Jest tutaj! Za ptakiem dodo gnać, bazgrać na mapie coś, siostrze wymyślać od kóz! Fretka: Fineasz! Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim będzie się do szkoły iść, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb znowu hałasują! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Dziś w odcinku wystąpią Fineasz, Ferb, Major Monogram i Dundersztyc, którzy będą dawać klipy od 15 do 1. Major Monogram i Dundersztyc: Witajcie! Fineasz: Hej! Wszystkim! Dundersztyc: Monobrew, nie mówiłeś, że tym odcinku będą jeszcze chłopcy. Major Monogram: No wiem, że nie mówiłem dlatego, że ty mówiłeś "Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" i nie dałem rady Ci tego powiedzieć. Dundersztyc: Ok, a jak mają na imię? Fineasz: Ja jestem Fineasz. Ferb: A ja Ferb. Dundersztyc: Puszczamy klip nr... Fineasz: Mogę ja? Dundersztyc: Ok, możesz. Fineasz: Tak! Puszczamy klip nr 15! Piosenka Robotyczny Bunt ♪Przed nami mechaniczna potyczka Robotów już nadszedł kres Wokoło wrze i każdy dobrze wie, że nawet najgrubszą z blach rdza tez kiedyś zje. Nie radzę nas prowokować bo kiedy trzeba każdy z nas walczy niczym lew! Zaraz damy wam popalić, więc się miejcie złomy na baczności, wasz robotyczny tłum wielkie wnet zrobi bum nie będzie dla was żadnej tu litości! Nie macie z nami żadnych szans, Znamy każdy najsłabszy wasz punkt, z tego miasta wykopiemy was. To Robotyczny Bunt!♪ (w tle: bunt, bunt, bunt) ♪I każdy dobrze to wie! To Robotyczny Bunt! Na złom przerobię Cię i sprzedam na pinezki lub zatrzymam na pamiątkę ten twój blaszany łeb! Twoja matka była pralką a na twego ojca wołali ćwiek! To Robotyczny Bunt! Zostanie z Ciebie wrak, na złom przerobię Cię, przetopią Cię na wiadra lub na dekle, pod maską Ci się grzeje i nie wiesz co się dzieje, wiem, że się boisz, bo zacząłeś pocić się olejem! I marny już twój los, bo gdy Ci zadam cios zostanie z Ciebie cienkiej blachy stos i Cię zdezaktywuję bo strasznie Cię nie lubię a potem wezmę klucz francuski i cię rozmontuję! To Robotyczny Bunt! Robot to śmieć! To Robotyczny Bunt! palnikiem potnę Cię a potem jeszcze raz zespawam lecz na opak, aby ubaw z Ciebie mieć! Twoja siostra to lodówka, w której światło zawsze pali się! To Robotyczny Bunt! Lepiej posłuchaj mnie, powiedzieć coś Ci chcę, przetopię Cię na kaloryfer lub konewki dwie, potencjał we mnie drzemie, wiem że to ma znaczenie, bo gdy z tobą skończę to przyda ci się nowe zawieszenie! I jeszcze powiem ci, że gdy mi starczy sił, rozkręcę na kawałki twoje twarde dyski, i wyloguję cię, procesor wymontuję, przerobię go na gwoździe, skoro i tak nie pracuje! To Robotyczny Bunt! Zostanie z Ciebie wrak, na złom przerobię cię, przetopią cię na wiadra lub na dekle, pod maską Ci się grzeje, i nie wiesz co się dzieje, wiem, że się boisz, bo zacząłeś pocić się olejem! I marny już twój los, bo gdy Ci zadam cios zostanie z Ciebie ciękiej blachy stos i Cię zdezaktywuję bo strasznie Cię nie lubię a potem wezmę klucz francuski i cię rozmontuję! Zostanie z Ciebie wrak, na złom przerobię cię, przetopią cię na wiadra lub na dekle, Zostanie z Ciebie wrak, na złom przerobię cię, przetopią cię na wiadra lub na dekle Zostanie z Ciebie wrak, na złom przerobię cię, przetopią cię na wiadra lub na dekle Zostanie z Ciebie wrak, na złom przerobię cię, przetopią cię na wiadra lub na dekle! To Robotyczny Bunt! O tak!♪ Po piosence: Major Monogram: Czad Muza! Dundersztyc: Taa... Ok Flip nr 14! Major Monogram: Klip, nie Flip. Dundersztyc: No dobra, dobra klip nr 14! Fineasz: Y... Doktorze D, przepraszam że przerywam, ale... pana tam nie było? Dundersztyc: A skąd to kli... Major Monogram: Dzieciom się odstępuje Dundersztyc: Ok! Ferb: To klip nr 14! Piosenka Tajemnicza moc ♪Pozwólcie, że coś wyjaśnię tutaj wam, więc proszę już, nie myślcie o mnie źle. Aż skręca mnie by przyłapać mych braci, ale zawsze dopada mnie pech. By kant wyszedł na jaw dzwonię po mamę, lecz ta zanim pojawia się, to wszystko znika na złość. Bo czego nie zrobią to wnet znika, lecz nie wiem gdzie. Nikt nie wierzy mi, bo tajemnicza to moc. Moja matka sądzi, że oszalałam. Nie wiem jak ją przekonać, mówię wam. Lecz czasem też wątpliwości dręczą mnie, czy równo pod sufitem mam. By kant wyszedł na jaw dzwonię po mamę, lecz ta zanim pojawia się, to wszystko znika na złość. Bo czego nie zrobią to wnet znika, lecz nie wiem gdzie. Nikt nie wierzy mi bo, tajemnicza to moc. Tajemnicza mooooc! Tajemnicza mooooc! Tajemnicza mooooc! Tajemnicza mooooc!♪ Po piosence: Dundersztyc: Czemu tej piosenki nie było w trzecim sezonie? Fineasz: Ta piosenka została wycofana. Nie wiesz tego? Przecież jesteś tutaj... Ile razy on tu był? (pyta się majora) Major Monogram: Teraz jest tutaj trzeci raz. Fineasz: Przecież jesteś tutaj już trzeci raz, a ja pierwszy, więc jak możesz nie wiedzieć? Dundersztyc: Nooo... Nieważne! Puszczamy klip nr 13! Piosenka Lato (od czego by tu zacząć?) ♪'Fineasz': Dni coraz dłuższe, a noce krótsze, słonko przygrzewa, Ferb: I żar się leje z nieba ! Fineasz: Lato wszystkie jego, chwile bezcenne zawsze są. Lato to najpiękniejsza z przygód, która czeka by przeżyć ją. To lody, gofry i sorbety przez calutki dzień, to lato, nasz najweselszy sen. Lato, w basenach, stawach i jeziorach, każdy chce schłodzić się, Lato, rolki i rowery boso można chodzić też. A także: pływać pośród fal, roboty tworzyć też, geniusza znaleść też mózg. Za ptakiem Dodo gnać, bazgrać na mapie coś, lub siostrze wymyślać od...♪ Fineasz: Musimy pomyśleć inaczej. Mam pewien pomysł. ♪Lato to łąki i cykady, oraz lemoniady smak. Lato to też leżenie z bratem w cieniu , drzewa które w ogródku rzuca cień, to właśnie lato jest. Fineasz i Fineasz (drugi wymiar): 'Dni coraz dłuższe, a noce krótsze, słonko przygrzewa. '''Ferb (drugi wymiar): '''I żar się leje z nieba ! '' ''Fineasz': Lato wszystkie jego chwile, '' bezcenne zawsze są, Lato to najpiękniejsza z przygód, która czeka by przeżyć ją. to lody, gofry i sorbety przez calutki dzień. To lato nasz najweselszy sen. ( Lato nasz najweselszy sen.) To Lato nasz najweselszy sen.♪ Po piosence: Fineasz i Ferb: Kochamy lato! Puszczamy klip nr 12! Piosenka Nowa rzeczywistość ♪Jeśli gdzieś ci nie fajnie wynieś stamtąd się wnet. Gdy atmosfera męczy cię rzuć na odchodne: Na razie, czołem i cześć. Przecież przymusu nie ma w jednym miejscu się gnieść, zrób że więc to co trzeba i już. Na razie, czołem i cześć. Na sentymenty nie ma czasu, więc uwierz mi. Znajdź sobie rzeczywistość nową, znajdź nowy styl. Więc sobie szybko znajdź ten swój równoległy świat, bez mankamentów ani wad. Zupełnie całkiem nowy ład. Tak, tak. Na razie, czołem i cześć. Przystanek w podróży na przekąskę to mus. A po wszystkim powrócisz znów tu. Na razie, czołem i cześć. Skacząc między wymiarami można zgubić się gdzieś. Drogę wskaże ci donośny nasz śpiew. Śpiewajmy wszyscy razem: ten nasz równoległy świat, ten nasz równoległy świat, ten nasz równoległy świat. Na razie, czołem i cześć. Ten nasz równoległy świat, ten nasz równoległy świat, ten nasz równoległy świat. Na razie, czołem i cześć. Ten nasz równoległy świat, ten nasz równoległy świat, ten nasz równoległy świat. Na razie, czołem i cześć. Ten nasz równoległy świat, ten nasz równoległy świat, ten nasz równoległy świat. Na razie, czołem i cześć.♪ Po piosence: Fineasz: Te wymiary mnie wymęczyły. A Was? Ferb i Dundersztyc: Mnie też. Major Monogram: Mnie nie było. Puszczamy klip nr 11! Piosenka Odchodzę dziś ♪Odchodzę dziś, Zostawiam Cię, Lecz ufam, że To nie jest kres! I nie zapomnę nigdy Naszych wspólnych chwil... Odchodzę dziś. Ooo...♪ Po piosence: Fineasz: Biedny Pepe. Czemu go wyrzuciliśmy? A gdzie on jest? Major Monogram: Zaraz przyjdzie. W agencji 248px Carl: Agencie P. Major Monogram jest na odliczaniu 3 razem z Dundersztycem i ... (Pepe idzie) Fineaszem i Ferbem. Fineasz: Pepe? Ależ ty wielki! (Pepe zdejmuje kapelusz i terkocze) Pepe nie bój Cię to jest specjalny odcinek, więc ja i Ferb nie będziemy tego pamiętać (Pepe zakłada kapelusz, uśmiecha się i przytula Fineasza i Ferba). Pepe: terkocze Major Monogram, Dundersztyc, Fineasz i Ferb: Pepe powiedział, że puszczamy klip nr 10! Piosenka Dam nogę stąd ♪Błahostki sprawiają kłopoty wciąż mi, I skrzydeł rozwinąć od lat nie mam sił. Prawda taka jest, że coś powstrzymuje wciąż mnie, Ale dziś dam nogę stąd! ( Dam nogę! ) Byłem jak śnieg, co czeka by z chodnika go zmieść, Teraz siła działania przez świat niesie mnie. Nie mam czasu już by właściwy znaleźć rym, Bo dziś daję nogę stąd! Dam nogę stąd! Barier i ograniczeń mam dość. Dam nogę stąd! I zrobię dziś przeciwnością na złość. Dam nogę stąd! Teraz wiem, że naprawiam swój błąd. Kiedy świat kurczy się to nie stój w miejscu, lecz Daj nogę stąd! ♪ Po piosence: Fineasz: Ciekawe kto tak robił wieży? Dundersztyc: Chyba ja. Fineasz: Jak kto? Dundersztyc: Mój Bez-Czelno-Inator ją strzelił i dlatego była niegrzeczna. Fineasz: Że co!? Dundersztyc: Puszczamy klip nr 9! Piosenka Pada śnieg ♪La, la la la, la la la la la la, la la la, la la la Oh pogoda na zewnątrz jest brzydka, Ale w środku tak przyjemnie, Nie wiem dokąd udać się Niech pada śnieg! Pada śnieg! Pada śnieg! Nie zanosi się na zmianę pogody Więc uprażę kukurydzę, Latarnie zapaliły się, Niech pada śnieg! Pada śnieg! Pada śnieg!♪ Dundersztyc, Major Monogram i Ferb: Nie patrz na to! ♪Gdy całujesz mnie na dobranoc Podczas zamieci jest mi tak zimno Lecz gdy mocno przytulisz mnie Wnet rozgrzeje się Ogień powoli gaśnie, Pożegnamy się cichutko, pod warunkiem że Ty kochasz mnie, Niech pada śnieg! Pada śnieg! Pada śnieg! Pada śnieg, pada śnieg, pada śnieg (Pada śnieg, pada śnieg, pada śnieg) Pada śnieg♪ Po piosence: Fineasz: Czemu nie mogłę na to patrzeć? Dundersztyc: (z przerażeniem) Szybko puszczamy klip nr 8! Piosenka Drusselsteinski Na Prawko Nasz Walc ♪Skręć, jedź, stój Zdajesz właśnie egzamin swój To nie równy i ciężki bój Taki jest Drusselsteinski na prawko nasz walc. Bieg, but, gaz Nie pij kawy gdy widzisz zjazd Przez jezioro nie planuj tras Taki jest Drusselsteinski na prawko nasz walc. Kierownicę chwyć w ręce W lusterko patrz wsteczne I zachowuj się grzecznie A klakson to wróg! Tu policjant z drogówki Tam piesi jak mrówki Nie myj zębów za kółkiem Bo zerwie cię z nóg! Pas to mus Tylko tak można przeżyć tu Prawnikowi testament złóż Gdy na oślep jak struś pod prąd prujesz Lub tyłem parkujesz Gdy czytasz lub piszesz, Uważaj na kicię I nie czas się boczyć Gdy śmierć patrzy w oczy To nasz Drusselsteinski na prawko jest walc!♪ Po piosence: Fineasz: (śmieje się) Mina Pepe i ty. Haha. Dundersztyc: Fineaszu Panie Człowieku ciekawe czy teraz Cię będziesz śmiał. Puszczamy klip nr 7! Piosenka Fajnie Być Bobasem ♪Sam raczkuję już tam i tu Ciągle jem choć mam malutki brzuch Sypiam kiedy chcę, czy dzień czy noc Na głowie mam włosów pięć I nie muszę spuszczać wody więc Dlatego zawsze będę śpiewać to Wierzcie mi, że fajnie być bobasem Można własny kciuk ssać cały dzień Mogę brata stopę żuć Wciąż w nosie dłubać, mlekiem pluć A w mych rękach patelnia w bęben zmienia się♪ (Muzyczny przerywnik) ♪Spacer, sjesta, odbijanie Mycie, puder, przewijanie Przytulanie, podrzucanie Biegi, ciuszki, całowanie Buj buj, laba, aku-ku! Zupka, czasem gili-gu! Śpiochy lub piżamkę wdziać Kołysanka i znów spać.♪ Po piosence: Dundersztyc: (śmieje się) Haha. Jesteś bobasem w tej piosence. Major Monogram: Przestajcie już! Fineasz i Dundersztyc: Ok. Major Monogram: Puszczamy klip nr 6! Piosenka Jestem łotrem 'Carl Karl: Do dziś byłem tu na każde zawołanie. Ale to zmieni się bo mam nowe powołanie. Nie muszę objaśniać, bo już dobrze wiecie! Jestem łotrem! '''Heinz Dundersztyc: Jest łotrem! Carl: Największym na całym świecie! Jeśli szukasz kłopotów ja to w mig wyczuję! Od dziś parkuję gdzie chcę, nikt mnie nie odholuje! Gdy zaczynam przegrywać to grę psuję, bo wiecie: Jestem łotrem! Dundersztyc: Jest łotrem! Carl: Największym na całym świecie! Jeeeeaa! Tak jest! Największym na całym świecie! Zaśpiewajcie im dziewczyny! Dziewczyny: On dobre oceny chce mieć! Carl: Pewnie, że tak! Dziewczyny: I wiele talentów ma też! Carl: Pewnie, że mam! Dziewczyny: A w rękawie asów ma ze sześć! Carl: Mam ich całą talię! Dziewczyny: I przystojny jak bestia jest! Carl: Nie muszę objaśniać, bo już dobrze wiecie: Jestem łotrem! Dundersztyc: Jest łotrem! Carl: Największym na całym świecie! (x2) Po piosence: Carl: Ja naprawdę byłem taki zły? Major Monogram i Dundersztyc: No pewnie! Carl: Puszczamy klip nr.... nr jaki? Fineasz: (Szepcze) Klip nr 5 Carl: Puszczamy klip nr 5. Piosenka Oto Sawanna Żeński głos: Lalalalala, Sawanna! Męski i Żeński głos: Raj wokół nas Przepiękna Sawanna Tutaj życie inny ma bieg Możesz tu małpie dać banana Lecz nie złość geparda Bo pogoni cię Ci co w dzień sypiają Wychodzą w nocy na żer Korków nigdy nie ma też No rozejrzyj się Tutaj aż żyć się chce! Oto Sawanna! Gdzie nie spojrzeć Morze zielonych traw Mały hipopotam Szuka mamy swej Już pora zapiąć pas i zatkać nos I ruszyć w rejs! Zrobić hop tam gdzie śniady kob Tu i tam gazeli tan Mieć wspólny stół Z antylopą Gnu Lecz nie chadzaj zgrają, gdzie lwy sypiają Tu prowadzisz się, tam ugryzą cię Tutaj aż żyć się chce Oto Sawanna! Oto Sawanna! Po piosence: Fineasz: Ale na Sawannie było fajnie. Puszczamy klip nr 4 Piosenka Plany techniczne Baljeet: Dzięki planom zbudujemy wielką wieżę, Izabela: Dzięki planom, co technicznym wzorem są. Buford: Dzięki planom zmontujemy wielkie jo-jo, Buford i Fretka: Dzięki nim zrobimy silnik, albo dom! Dundersztyc: Mamy plany! Śliczne plany! Co możliwości bezkresne dają nam! Czy jeżozwierz mechaniczny to, czy serce, co ma wad ze sto, Lub wielki pies, co pchły ogromne ma! Fretka, Baljeet, Buford, Izabela: Plany techniczne! Nasze śliczne! Fretka i Dundersztyc: To dzięki nim się spełnią nasze sny! Fretka, Baljeet, Buford, Izabela: Czy to klapki odrzutowe, Czy wyrzutnie kąpielowe, my zrobimy je szybciutko, raz, dwa, trzy! Następne dwie części są śpiewane równocześnie Fretka, Izabela, Dundersztyc: Kto rysować umie, ten szybko zrozumie, Plany techniczne, to przecież logiczne! Choć to zabawa, plany to podstawa! ? Baljeet, Buford: Mamy plany! Śliczne plany! Co możliwości bezkresne dają nam! Plany techniczne! Nasze śliczne! To dzięki nim się spełnią nasze sny! Fretka, Baljeet, Buford, Izabela: Przed nami pracy moc! Lecz cieszy nas to! Narzędzia chwycić już czas! Bo zmrok złapie nas! Więc szybko kumpli zbierz, plany techniczne weź też! I swe pomysły śmiało zrób Baljeet: Plan techniczny i już. Po piosence: Fineasz: Czemu byliśmy nudni? Dundersztyc: Zostaliście trafieni moim Niemrawo-I-Nudo-Inatorem. Puszczamy klip nr 3 Piosenka Nietypowy bardzo nasz pojazd Fineasz: Nogi geparda trzeba by szybko biegać No i para też gorylich łap Buford: Do wspinaczki! Fineasz: Lepiej zapnij pasy Bo lubimy dziwne trasy A nasz silnik małpią siłę ma I nosorożca róg By nic nie wpadło nam w oko Żyrafy długą szyję żeby sięgać wysoko A ogon miał wężowy być to pomysł sprytny Jednak małpi ogon się okazał bardziej chwytny Fineasz: Oto nietypowy bardzo nasz pojazd jest Bez dachu, bez kół ani bez gaźnika Przedniej szyby nie ma I skrzydeł też nie I nie ma nagrzewnicy Za to nieźle bryka Zresztą czy to takie ważne jest Nie potrzebna nagrzewnica Tylko mocna kierownica Nietypowy bardzo nasz pojazd jest (Nietypowy bardzo nasz pojazd jest) Oto nietypowy bardzo nasz pojazd jest (Nietypowy bardzo nasz pojazd jest) Oto nietypowy bardzo nasz pojazd jest Tak! Po piosence: Fineasz: Ale ekstra był ten pojazd. Major Monogram: Potem zabraliśmy go naszym Magneso-Inatorem. Ferb: Puszczamy klip nr 2 Piosenka Wiemy co, gdzie i jak O taaak! Ha ha ha! To ja i mój brat, wiemy co, gdzie i jak. U stóp naszych od dzisiaj leży cały świat. Trzeba korzystać z życia, bowiem szybko płynie czas. Ja i mój brat wiemy co, gdzie i jak. Zupełnie jak bliźniacy z rodziców tych samych. Nie krytykuj, to nic nie da, bo się nawzajem wspieramy. Nie zniechęci nas nic. Uśmiech na twarzy ma być. Do nas należy świat. Wiemy co, gdzie i jak. Dobrze wiesz, że zawsze wspieram cię, ja oparcie w tobie mam. Dopóki u mego boku jesteś ty, wiem, że się wszystko uda nam. Wiem, że się wszystko uda nam! To ja i mój brat wiemy co, gdzie i jak. U stóp naszych od dzisiaj leży cały świat. Trzeba korzystać z życia, bowiem szybko płynie czas. Ja i mój brat wiemy co, gdzie i jak! Po piosence: Dundersztyc: Wiecie? Ja zawsze robię jakieś wynalazki, ale dzisiaj nie zrobię żadnego tylko je wspominam. Puszczamy klip nr 1 Piosenka Czas do pieca dać Fineasz: O taaak! Gdy rozrywki Ci brak, razem z nami ruszaj, niewiele mamy lat, za to głośno w naszych duszach gra. Roznosi nas marzeń moc, choć nogi tylko dwie, a to żaden sekret, że życie słodkie jest. Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć jak dobrze spędzić każdy dzień, nie spuszczaj oczu kiedy właśnie o to pytasz się, lecz patrz! Najwyższy czas do pieca dać! Ferb: Czas do pieca dać! Fineasz: Wszystko będzie cool (Czas do pieca dać!) Ferb: Czas do pieca dać! Fineasz: Kochamy żyć na full (Czas do pieca dać!) Ferb: Czas do pieca dać! Fineasz: Życie na maksa to właśnie to! Bo lato rządzi i niechaj trwa, najlepiej przez cały rok! Dobra Slash, daj czadu! (solówka) Ferb: Czas do pieca dać! Dundersztyc (drugi wymiar): Pora się rozkręcić zatem! Ferb: Czas do pieca dać! Dundersztyc (drugi wymiar): Zawładnę całym waszym światem! Ferb: Czas do pieca dać! Dundersztyc (drugi wymiar): Poznacie co to znaczy podły król! Ferb: Czas do pieca dać! Fineasz: Wszystko będzie cool (Czas do pieca dać!) Ferb: Czas do pieca dać! Fineasz: Kochamy żyć na full (Czas do pieca dać!) Ferb: Czas do pieca dać I zrobić ten pierwszy krok Bo lato rządzi i niechaj trwa, najlepiej przez cały rok! Po piosence: Dunderstyc: Ale ekstra były te wszystkie piosenki. Uwielbiam je. Fineasz: Fajnie się z Wami bawiliśmy z Wami w odliczanie. Na razie! Major Monogram i Dundersztyc: Na razie! Fineasz i Ferb: Życzymy Wam miłych i szalonych wakacji. Na razie! KONIEC Piosenki W odliczaniu #Czas do pieca dać #Wiemy co, gdzie i jak #Nietypowy bardzo nasz pojazd #Plany techniczne #Oto Sawanna #Jestem łotrem #Fajnie Być Bobasem #Drusselsteinski Na Prawko Nasz Walc #Pada śnieg (polska wersja) #Dam nogę stąd #Odchodzę dziś #Nasz równoległy świat #Lato (od czego by tu zacząć?) #Tajemnicza moc #Robotyczny Bunt (wersja rozszerzona) Kategoria:Artykuły miesiąca